You Have My Heart
by Mayara S
Summary: Ele é todo certinho e está no mercado a muito tempo, veterinário, gentil, um homem maravilhoso. Ela é uma louca cheia de problemas, que nunca planejou nada e faz o que dá na telha. Ao se esbarrarem, eles conseguirão dizer não ao crescente sentimento aflorando dentro deles? - Todos Humanos!
1. Chapter 1 - Nocaute

Todos os personagens pertencem a SM.

A história pertence inteiramente a mim.

* * *

 **Nocaute - Capítulo 1**

Lá estava eu, caminhando para o meu trabalho as nove e meia da noite. Toda cheia de camadas, já que era inverno em Seattle. As ruas da cidade são bem iluminadas e com muita gente indo e vindo a todo minuto. Eu segurava a alça da minha bolsa que eu usava de lado, já era costume eu fazer isso. Como se a minha vida estivesse dentro daquela bolsa.

Escutei um gemido e um choro baixinho, vindo debaixo de um carro estacionado na rua. Me agachei e olhei por debaixo do carro estacionado ao meu lado e havia um cãozinho espremido lá embaixo. Fiquei em choque, com medo que na hora que o dono do carro saísse, pudesse machucar o pobre cãozinho. Então eu o chamei, bati no chão e o chamei novamente. Não obtive sucesso em nenhuma das minhas tentativas. Olhei no relógio e eu já estava atrasada para o meu trabalho, mas eu tinha um dia de folga para tirar, só precisava avisar o meu chefe.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número, já o sabia de cor pois sempre ligava para avisar qualquer coisa dentro do meu trabalho e fora. Jasper era um grande amigo e pedi para que ele avisasse o nosso chefe. Ele perguntou o que estava acontecendo e eu expliquei que havia encontrado um cãozinho e que eu iria ajudá-lo. Ele disse que isso era típico de mim. Depois de dois minutos conversando com ele no telefone eu o desligo e decido esperar pelo dono do carro.

Passou-se alguns minutos.

Alguns vários minutos.

Uma hora e meia.

Eu estava sentada no meio fio com uma lixa de unha nas minhas mãos e comecei a tentar arrumá-las. Escutei sacolas e o alarme do carro. Levantei abruptamente, me desequilibrando e caindo de bunda na calçada atrás de mim.

Merda!

Quando consegui finalmente me levantar o homem já tinha aberto o carro e estava prestes a entrar, eu acenei feito uma idiota para ele que olhou finalmente para mim. Oh, e que homem.

\- Não, por favor! Não saia agora, eu estava esperando o dono desse carro para avisar que existe um cãozinho assustado escondido aí em baixo. - eu apontei para o carro e gesticulei para que ele me entendesse.

Vou deixar bem claro aqui, eu tentei, juro que tentei não reparar no homem a três passos de mim mas era muito difícil. Uma energia que eu não tinha. Ele era espetacular! Alto, com um belo corpo que eu poderia dizer mesmo com todos os casacos, olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados. Um Deus grego na minha frente do outro lado do carro. Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia atraída por um homem. Eu fiquei muito sem graça pelos meus pensamentos e corei ruidosamente.

\- É mesmo? O cãozinho é seu? - ele me olhou com curiosidade e parecia que estava tentando me desvendar com aquele olhar abrasador. Deus! Que homem é esse? Por pouco quase que me esqueci o que eu estava fazendo ali. Engoli em seco enquanto ele vinha para o meu lado na calçada.

\- Hãm, não. Infelizmente não. Eu estava passando por aqui e... - eu o olhei e ele estava se abaixando para ver por debaixo do seu carro. Ele deu algumas batidinhas no chão e o cãozinho colocou a sua cabecinha para fora. - eu o ouvi choramingando e... - o olhei incrédula, enquanto o cãozinho de cor marrom claro caminhava para seus braços. - você tem mesmo jeito com cachorros, porque eu fiz a mesma coisa e ele não veio comigo. - enruguei a minha testa com descrença.

\- Bom, eu tenho um cachorro em casa. - ele se explicou levantando-se com o cãozinho agora aninhado em seu colo. - E sou veterinário também. - me olhou e deu de ombros.

Ah, mas é claro que você é veterinário! Lindo, gentil e gosta de animais. Mas é claro.

\- Bem, então acredito que esse cãozinho teve sorte em escolher o seu carro para se abrigar do frio, não é? - eu o olhei e ele me lançou um sorriso torto, quase tive um colapso.

\- Sorte a minha também por ele ter chamado a sua atenção, não é?

Ops, eu vejo duplo sentindo nessa frase. Eu embasbaquei naquela hora. É impressão minha ou ele está flertando comigo? Isso é sério? Qual dos sentidos ele pretendeu usar? Quase olhei para trás para ver se não tinha nenhuma loira maravilhosa sorrindo para ele. Argh, Isabella! Concentre-se. Balancei a cabeça para afastar aquela minha descrença e sorri amarelo, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

\- Mas quem não iria parar quando ouvisse esse chorinho? - quando percebi que eu estava fazendo cara de boboca me recuperei e olhei para o homem super atraente na minha frente, ele estava rindo de mim. Eu sorri de volta, tímida.

\- Sabe, eu preciso levar ele no meu consultório para ver se está tudo bem com ele. Preciso achar o dono dele também, já que ele está sem coleira... - o ruivo olhou para o cãozinho que já estava dormindo tranquilamente em seus braços.

\- Hum, ok. Agradeço por isso, viu? E se precisar de ajuda com a procura da família dele, eu sempre faço esse tipo de coisa, eu posso te dar o meu e-mail. - me senti muito oferecida, mas eu estava sendo sincera e esperava que ele não me entendesse mal. Mas que se dane também, foi ele quem começou com os flertes. Ou não… Dane-se.

\- Claro que eu quero a sua ajuda... Como é seu nome?

\- Bella.

\- Bella? Prazer em te conhecer. - ele retirou um cartão do seu bolso da camisa e me estendeu. - Aqui está o número do meu telefone pessoal e o do meu consultório também, do outro lado tem meu e-mail. Você pode me mandar um e-mail que eu te passo todas as informações que eu conseguir sobre esse rapazinho aqui. - ele sorriu e fez cafuné no cãozinho em seus braços... Eu me peguei olhando para... Ahn, como era seu nome mesmo? Ele não me disse. Ah! O cartão! Virei o papel nos meus dedos e li seu nome.

\- Então é isso, doutor Edward…

\- Por favor, me chame apenas de Edward. - ele me olhou com aqueles dois rubis e eu me derreti.

\- Ahn, ok, Edward então. - mordi meu lábio inferior, eu estava nervosa com a sua presença. O que eu estava sentindo era bem estranho.

Não me entenda mal, eu já tive dois namorados na minha vida. Dois desastres, por assim dizer. Eu quase me casei! Pelo amor de Deus, eu deveria saber me portar em frente à algum homem bonito ou deus grego, que seja.

\- Eu vou ao meu consultório agora mesmo para examiná-lo e eu vou ficar esperando por seu e-mail, está bem? - ele me olhou de um jeito que parecia estar em questionamento consigo mesmo. Eu acenei que sim com a minha cabeça pois eu estava muito ocupada mordendo meu lábio para mexer a minha boca e lhe responder.

\- Até mais, Bella. - ele começou a fazer a volta pelo seu carro e abriu a porta do motorista.

\- Okay. Logo enviarei o e-mail. Até mais. - acenei para ele e ele se foi.

Respirei fundo e eu nem havia notado que estava sem respirar. Puxa! O que foi isso?

Comecei a caminhar de volta para casa e rapidamente cheguei. Abri logo meu notebook para enviar o e-mail para o ruivo que acabara de conhecer. Eu estava tão ansiosa que nem me reconhecia. O meu problema era que eu não estava tão preocupada com o cachorro, eu queria mesmo era a atenção de Edward.

Isso era loucura, não?

Eu tinha acabado de conhecê-lo e... Oh! Que boba. Chacoalhei a minha cabeça e respirei fundo. Escrevi o endereço de e-mail do cartão e comecei a lhe digitar o e-mail.

 _23:16 hrs._

 _Já cheguei em casa. Vocês estão bem? Digo, já chegaram no consultório?_

 _Att,_

 _Isabella Marie Swan._

Enviei o e-mail e resolvi me trocar e colocar algo mais confortável já que eu iria ficar em casa. Também fiz chocolate quente e estava pensando seriamente em ligar à lareira pois estava bem frio. Escutei um alerta de novo e-mail vindo do meu notebook. Sai correndo e abri o e-mail.

 _23:46 hrs._

 _Deve morar muito perto de onde estávamos pois eu recebi seu e-mail na metade do meu trajeto, mas como estava dirigindo eu não lhe respondi logo._

 _Estamos bem sim. Acabei de examinar o filhote e ele parece bastante saudável mas está com muita fome. Parece que ele já estava faz algumas horas perdido. Vou ficar com ele até nós acharmos o seu dono, ou você quer ficar com ele?_

 _Então seu nome é Isabella, não é? Bella é apelido?_

 _Att,_

 _Dr. Edward Cullen, veterinário da empresa Dr. Patinhas._

Apertei em responder. Não antes de sorrir ao ver como ele era cuidadoso.

 _23:53 hrs._

 _Eu moro duas quadras depois._

 _Essa é uma ótima notícia! O dono desse cãozinho deve estar muito preocupado, ele não parece ser um cachorro de rua, não é? E claro que eu gostaria de ficar com ele, já que pode ser ruim para o seu cachorro ver um concorrente para ele. Se não for muito incômodo, pode trazer ele aqui em casa agora._

 _Sim, esse é meu nome, mas prefiro que me chame somente de Bella._

 _Att,_

 _Somente Bella, por favor._

Enviei a resposta e me levantei para pegar um casaco e colocar as minha pantufas quentinhas. Eu já havia dito que estava bem frio? Pois é, estava bem frio. Aproveitei e fui pegar mais chocolate quente. Quando eu escutei Scooby latindo eu fui até a porta dos fundos que ficava na cozinha também. Abri a porta e ele veio correndo para os meus pés.

-Onde você estava, mocinho? Estava com a tia Rose, não é?

Scooby latiu e lambeu as minhas mãos. Fechei a porta e me agachei para lhe fazer um cafuné.

-Eu acho que você vai ter um companheiro hoje, viu meu amor? Sabia que eu te amo demais? Hum? Seu lindo! Meu docinho. Amor da minha vida, da minha existência! - fiz cafuné e ele deitou-se nos meus pés de barriga pra cima com aquela cara de sapeca que eu tanto amava. - Se você fosse um humano, eu me casaria com você, viu Scooby? - ele latiu para mim como se entendesse o que eu tinha acabado de falar. - Oh sim, eu sei que você ama a Belinha. Mas eu nem sou ciumenta.

Comecei a rir sozinha da minha conversa com Scooby, meu salsicha preferido em todo esse mundo. Peguei a minha xícara e voltei para frente do computador. Havia mais uma mensagem de Edward. Senti um frio na barriga que era totalmente novo para mim. Olhei para o lado e Scooby deitou-se do meu lado no sofá, o coitadinho devia estar com frio e o calor da lareira era muito gostoso.

Respirei fundo e abri o e-mail.

 _00:13 hrs._

 _Bella, eu não me incomodo de jeito nenhum em ficar com o filhote hoje, mas, amanhã eu terei uma viagem para fazer e não vou ter nem como levar nem o Biscuí. Por isso se eu puder deixar ele amanhã com você, ficaria muito agradecido. Meu cachorro adora companhia. Pode ser que ele fique um pouco na defensiva no começo mas tenho certeza que ele irá adorar ter um amigo para brincar. E você, tem algum bicho de estimação?_

 _Isabella, seu nome é tão bonito quanto você. Por quê não gosta dele?_

 _Att,_

 _Dr. Edward Cullen, veterinário da empresa Dr. Patinhas._

Meu coração disparou com a última frase do e-mail. Então isso era real, ele realmente estava flertando comigo. Deus, me belisca. Olhei para o Scooby que estava me olhando como se eu fosse louca.

-O que foi? Só não acho certo um homem daqueles olhar para mim, Scooby! Volte a dormir, anjinho. - fiz carinho em sua cabecinha e ele tornou a fechar seus olhos.

 _00:21 hrs._

 _Biscuí? Haha, por quê esse nome? Ele deve ser bem branquinho, estou certa?_

 _Se você quiser deixar os dois aqui em casa amanhã, não tem problema algum, viu? Eu sempre abrigo cães sem casa aqui, como se fosse um lar provisório até eu achar seus donos ou conseguir doá-los para alguém. Não seria incômodo algum. Eu tenho construído um local apropriado para eles aqui atrás de casa._

 _Oh sim, o Scooby! Ele é o salsicha mais charmoso de todos os tempos._

 _Eu, bonita? De onde você tirou isso, Edward? Não sei, eu apenas prefiro Bella._

 _Att,_

 _Bella Swan._

Enviei.

E fui procurar o site do seu estabelecimento. Dr. Patinhas? Eu já havia ouvido falar sobre, mas com tantos veterinários aqui em Seattle e com custo baixo para as consultas e internações eu nunca tinha ido até lá.

Humm, ele era o dono. Oh, claro. Além de lindo, simpático, galanteador, gostar de animais e trabalhar com isso ainda era rico. Só podia ser brincadeira. Ele deve ser miragem. Como isso pôde acontecer? Não pode. Eu estava incrédula.

Peguei meu telefone sem fio e disquei o único número que eu sabia que poderia me ajudar naquele momento.

\- Oi Bells. - disse meu melhor amigo. Só ele e meu pai me chamavam assim. Claro, quando meu pai estava sóbrio e isso faz muitos anos atrás.

\- Jake, pode conversar? - eu perguntei nervosa, titubeando os dedos em cima do meu joelho.

\- Claro. - ele respondeu rapidamente.

\- Eu conheci alguém. - larguei, nervosa.

\- O quê?

\- Pois é… - eu comecei a me xingar mentalmente por estar ligando para Jacob por esse motivo, mas eu era uma péssima amiga, afinal de contas.

\- Bells, sério? Isso é ótimo. - ele disse incerto das próprias palavras.

\- Não é isso, sabe, eu apenas conheci. Só conheci. Mas ele fica flertando comigo o tempo todo! Eu estou começando a achar que é pegadinha de algum reality show. - joguei, sem saber como ele ainda continuava me escutando.

\- Ei, pare de ser assim. Quem é ele? - respirei fundo antes soltar, porque Jacob conhecia todo mundo nessa cidade e eu tinha quase certeza de que conhecia Edward também.

\- Dr. Edward Cullen, conhece?

\- Conheceu ele no hospital? Um médico? Wow, Bells, você não é fraca. - bufei com o comentário. Eu trabalhava como enfermeira no hospital da cidade, mas eu nunca faria isso.

\- Não Jacob Black, eu não namoro no hospital. É contra as regras. Ele é veterinário lá no Dr. Patinhas. - soltei.

\- Ah! Eu conheço ele, eu sempre levo a Fuzzy lá. - eu sabia.

\- E…? - tentei arrancar alguma coisa do meu amigo.

\- Ele é perfeito para você, Bells.

\- Não! Claro que não, Jake, você me conhece desde criança. Quando foi que algum relacionamento meu deu certo? - senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas e ele sabia o quanto isso me machucava.

\- Paranoica!

\- O quê?

\- Você.

\- J… - ele não me deixou continuar.

\- Você precisa desencanar, Bells. A vida foi feita para isso. Para errar e acertar algumas vezes.

\- Acha que eu posso tentar de novo? Eu… tenho medo. - disse, sabendo o que ele iria dizer mesmo assim.

\- Para ter coragem precisa ter medo. E você é tão guerreira, uma mulher de conteúdo, inteligente, linda… uma mulher maravilhosa.

\- Ah, Jake…- eu entristeci com o que ele disse e me lembrei do dia em que ele se declarou para mim. Pena que eu nunca senti o mesmo por ele.

\- Não precisa falar mais nada, Bells. Eu te amo e você sabe disso.

\- Tá bom.

\- Tá bom o quê?

\- Vou deixar rolar.

\- Isso! Quer que eu vá até aí? - ele perguntou incerto novamente.

\- Não precisa… Mas final de semana sim. Vem com alguma muda de roupa, ok?

\- Ok.

\- Obrigada, meu lorde.

\- De nada, minha lady.

E foi isso. Depois de desligar o telefone eu olhei para a tela do meu computador e havia mais um e-mail de Edward. O frio na barriga agora comum, voltou a reinar no meu estômago.

 _00:33 hrs._

 _Tem certeza disso? Saiba que, eu posso ficar muito mal acostumado com isso e posso muito bem me aproveitar de você algumas vezes._

 _Você deve ter algum problema de auto estima, não é possível. Eu não brinco quando lhe digo que és muito bonita e estou me perguntando aqui se você está comprometida ou se eu sou um cara sortudo?_

 _Att,_

 _Dr. Edward Cullen, veterinário da empresa Dr. Patinhas._

Oh, meu Deus.

Levei as mãos para o meu rosto não acreditando no que eu acabara de ler. Ele é galanteador demais! Eu estou em muita desvantagem, já que não sei flertar, não tenho habilidades galanteadoras e sou uma desastrada e nada delicada.

Pensei em escrever várias coisas, como: "Oh, pode se aproveitar de mim quantas vezes desejar." Ou até mesmo: "Quer vir se aproveitar agora mesmo? Por quê perder tempo?" Mas não. Respirei todo o ar da minha sala e lhe escrevi, tremendo os dedos da mão.

 _00:37 hrs._

 _Eu realmente não me importo, Edward. Mas deixa eu lhe perguntar uma coisa, você sempre diz essas coisas para as mulheres depois da meia noite? Saiba que pode influenciar nos sonhos delas e isso é realmente algo bem perigoso e perturbador._

 _Ainda acho que você está me sacaneando e dizendo essas coisas por que alguém lhe pediu para fazer. Eu não estou comprometida e não acho que você seja um cara sortudo por esse motivo. É melhor ficar longe de mim antes de enlouquecer também._

 _Att,_

 _Bella Swan, a louca varrida da cidade de Seattle._

Apertei em enviar e olhei para o Scooby que agora estava de barriga para cima e sua lingua grande estava um pouco para fora de sua boca. Sorri feito boba e olhei novamente para a tela do notebook. Outra mensagem? Mas já? Não passou nem dois minutos!

 _00:38 hrs._

 _Isabella, ligue para o meu celular._

 _Att,_

 _Edward Cullen, tentando desvendar uma louca varrida._

Oh! Foi algo que eu disse?

Peguei minha bolsa que estava no gancho da porta do meu quarto e de lá tirei meu celular.

Sentei novamente no sofá e percebi que Scooby estava na cozinha comendo sua ração. Eu estava nervosa mas disquei o número de seu celular e em um toque ele atendeu.

\- Bella? - escutei sua voz aveludada e meu coração disparou novamente. Jesus! O que esse homem podia fazer apenas dizendo o meu nome?

\- Isso, ela mesma.

\- Você está me deixando maluco. - oh, você também está me deixando assim, Dr. Cullen. Mas o contrário? Como isso é possível?

\- Eu? Por quê? - perguntei ansiosa, correndo os olhos pelo meu cômodo e procurando por Scooby. Ele veio devagarinho e deitou-se no tapete bem perto da lareira.

\- Não sei, eu nem te conheço. Mas quero conhecer. - a respiração me falhou.

\- Tem certeza disso? - perguntei olhando para as minhas unhas roídas. Hábito muito ruim.

\- Acho que eu não devo? - mordi meu lábio, pensando.

\- Eu adoraria que quisesse, mas... Se eu fosse alguém que estaria nos olhando de longe, ou seja, uma terceira pessoa, eu lhe aconselharia a não fazer isso.

\- Ou seja, eu estou sendo burro.

\- Hipoteticamente, sim.

\- Eu adoro ser um burro. - fechei os meus olhos com força e respirei fundo.

\- Também gosto disso. - falei sorrindo e sabia que ele também estava sorrindo do outro lado da linha.

\- Amanhã eu vou te ver novamente. Eu e o filhote. Até o Biscuí vai te conhecer e vamos dizer que ele só conhece meus pais e minha irmã. - eu sorri ainda mais.

\- Oh, estou lisonjeada. - ele riu e eu senti borboletas no meu estômago. Que risada adorável.

\- É muito fácil conversar com você, Bella. Estou tão feliz que eu tenha te encontrado. - corei violentamente com esse comentário e fiquei muito feliz por não estar na sua frente agora.

\- Assim você me deixa sem graça.

\- É mesmo? Então sempre irei te deixar sem graça.

Não sei porque uma simples palavrinha me deixou com tantas esperanças. _Sempre._ Eu sabia que eu poderia acreditar naquelas palavras.

Naquela noite eu fui dormir pensando em um par de olhos com cor de rubi.

* * *

 **Olá! Minha primeira fic depois de muitos anos. Espero que gostem. Adoraria ver comentários dizendo o que vocês acharam. Segundo capítulo vai ser postado no próximo sábado ou domingo.**

 **Beijinhos!**


	2. Chapter 2 - E a gente nem se beijou

**E a gente nem se beijou - Capítulo 2**

Eu acordei com alguém me lambendo no rosto. Cheguei a conclusão de que era Scooby, pois eu não tinha nenhum namorado nem nada e morava sozinha.

A palavra namorado me sobressaltou e eu me lembrei imediatamente da minha conversa com Edward, ontem á noite.

 _\- flash back on-_

\- ... Então de repente eu estava todo molhado e precisava fazer aquela prova de qualquer jeito! - ele falou com dificuldade pois não parava de rir.

\- O que você fez? - eu disse, fechando os olhos e rindo alto. Scooby se assustou e saiu correndo pela casa para se esconder de mim. Eu estava deitada no chão da sala, em cima do tapete e bem perto da lareira. Dos meus olhos escaparam duas lágrimas, de tanto rir de Edward.

\- Eu fingi uma gripe. - ele disse como se desse de ombros.

\- Mentir é um hábito? É bom eu saber. - eu falei, passando os dedos nos olhos, me recuperando.

\- Na verdade depois eu peguei pneumonia, mas antes disso era só fingimento. - eu o escutei e fiquei calada imediatamente.

\- Oh. Você ficou bem depois disso? - eu perguntei um pouco baixo pois minha voz meio que fugiu depois de rir tanto, tossi para que ela voltasse ao normal.

\- Que linda você.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, você. Toda preocupada comigo. - por quê ele fazia isso? A cada minuto ele me deixava sem graça.

\- Então... Conseguiu fazer a prova lá? A importante da qual você estava falando antes de me deixar sem graça? - mudei de assunto imediatamente e funcionou pois ele pensou um pouco mas respondeu.

\- Eu consegui me safar e hoje sou veterinário. - eu sorri.

\- Deve ser o orgulho da família.

\- Nah, minha irmã é mais do que eu. - oh sim, ele tem uma irmã...

\- Sua irmã me parece adorável. - se puxou ao irmão deve ser linda também, completei por pensamento.

\- Seria muito estranho se ela viesse amanhã junto comigo levar os cachorros?

\- N-Não, de modo algum. - isso era rápido demais, não era? Eu nem o conhecia direito e eu já iria conhecer a irmã dele?

Isabella, pare de pensar, agora!

\- Ela vai comigo para essa viagem, é a casa dos sogros dela, essa fazenda da qual eu vou ver os filhotes.

\- Que legal ela ter alguém da família para dar o suporte.

\- Alice é maravilhosa, a melhor irmã do mundo.

\- Que lindo... O seu amor pela sua irmã.

\- Nós somos gêmeos, eu mencionei?

\- Uau! Não... Sério? Ela deve ser muito bonita. - soltei sem querer e me arrependi no mesmo minuto.

\- Isso é um elogio para mim também? Quer dizer… - droga! De novo...

\- Oh, é claro! - ruborizei totalmente e agradeci por estar sozinha novamente.

\- Obrigado, então. Mas nada se compara a você. - Oh.

\- Bang!

\- O quê?

\- Você está fazendo de novo.

\- Fazendo de novo o quê?

\- Me deixando sem graça.

\- Ah, sobre isso! Pensei que tínhamos entrado em um acordo de que eu poderia sempre fazer isso.

\- Eu não me lembro desta forma... Me lembro de você dizendo que sempre me deixaria sem graça mas não consigo me lembrar o momento que eu estaria concordando com isso. - falei, já me sentindo mais confiante diante do celular depois de várias xícaras de chocolate quente.

\- Bom, se eu estou te deixando desconfortável, então… - uh, não! Voltei aqui, menino arredio!

\- Eu estou apenas brincando, Eddiezinho!

\- Ah, não, Bella! Eu sabia que eu não deveria ter te contado esses meus apelidos…

\- Eu juro que só usarei eles quando restritamente necessário, está bem?

\- Restritamente necessário?

\- Oh sim, tipo, quando eu precisar arrancar algo de você. - quando eu soltei a frase, me arrependi novamente! Duplo sentido, merda!

Ele soltou uma risadinha do outro lado da linha mas não comentou nada, pois estava sendo o cavalheiro que conheci a poucas horas.

Depois de mais quarenta minutos no telefone, eu percebo como está tarde e que eu estava o prendendo comigo.

\- Hum, acho melhor desligarmos e irmos dormir. - falei esticando a minha mão no alto e olhando para as minhas unhas.

\- Está tarde mesmo. - ele disse e acho que ouvi um bocejo.

\- Você está bem cansado, dá pra perceber.

\- E você não?

\- Eu trabalho de madrugada.

\- É mesmo! É que é tão estranho alguém tão jovem trabalhando de madrugada.

\- É o trabalho, não é? Temos que fazer alguns sacrifícios na vida se quisermos fazer o que amamos fazer.

\- Bella, eu já lhe disse que estou feliz em ter te conhecido? - eu ri baixinho. - Adoraria ver essa risada agora. - ele disse e eu suspirei - Me desculpe, eu simplesmente não resisto e as palavras sempre saem da minha boca antes que eu tenha tempo de filtrá-las.

\- Edward, eu gosto desse tipo de coisa, só me deixa sem graça, mas eu gosto. - falei.

\- Graças a Deus que você é uma romântica! Nossa, pensei que eu teria que aprender novas estratégias para te conquistar. - eu me derreti toda e quando eu percebi eu estava sorrindo feito uma idiota para o teto.

\- Eu sou uma romântica incontrolável. - eu disse rindo, explodindo por dentro quando ele disse a palavra 'te conquistar' - Ás vezes preciso ter um banho de realidade. As coisas nunca são como queremos… - eu falei e Edward me cortou.

\- Claro que não, eu discordo completamente. As coisas podem sim ser como queremos. Eu sempre consegui o que eu quero. Não quero soar mesquinho, mas se você realmente quer algo, Bella, é só você fazê-la se tornar realidade.

\- Você é um otimista, é difícil de encontrar nos dias de hoje.

\- Se você quiser chamar desta forma…

\- Edward, o que eu quero nunca aconteceu. A única coisa que eu consigo controlar na minha vida é o meu emprego. O restante… - balancei a cabeça - Nem Scooby eu controlo.

\- Você vai mudar de opinião e isso é um desafio para você. Eu quero te explicar no que eu acredito. Talvez você mude de ideia.

\- Está bem. - bocejei e ele riu. - Oh, pare de rir de mim, você também está bocejando. - era estranho eu estar com sono.

\- Sim, vamos ir dormir, amanhã cedo vamos nos ver novamente. - eu sorri.

\- Está bem.

\- Você repete frases pequenas quando está com sono. - o quê?

\- Hum?

\- Nada…

Silêncio.

Silêncio…

(...)

\- Edward? - eu o chamei.

\- Hum?

\- Eu tenho que te passar… - bocejei novamente - … o meu endereço.

\- Uhum, tem mesmo. - ele falou baixinho do outro lado. Oh, que vontade incontrolável de ver os seus olhos se fechando.

\- Está bem.

Ele riu baixinho. E eu já estava bem acordada novamente. O que esse homem estava fazendo comigo?

\- Eu não quero desligar, Bella.

\- Mas precisamos. Ok, vamos contar até 3 e desligamos juntos. Eu te mandarei o endereço por mensagem. Ok?

\- Ok.

\- Um… dois… - eu falei rindo.

\- Dois… - ele disse rindo.

\- Três! - eu disse e não consegui desligar.

\- Bella?

\- Você não desligou! Assim não vale! - eu disse rindo.

\- Você também não desligou.

\- Ok, boa noite! - eu disse rápido e desliguei o celular.

Oh. Eu desliguei na cara dele.

Escrevi uma mensagem no mesmo minuto.

"Me desculpa ter desligado desse jeito, mas se não fosse assim eu não iria desligar nunca."

Suspirei e levantei, uma onda de tontura me tomou quando fiquei em pé. Respirei fundo e logo passou. Comecei a arrumar a baguncinha que eu fiz na sala. Recolhi meu notebook, minha xícara, a almofada do Scooby e alguns brinquedos que ele trouxe para a sala. Guardei tudo no seu devido lugar e lavei a minha xícara. Após isso apaguei a lareira. Oh, Edward!

Peguei o meu celular em cima do sofá e abri sua mensagem.

"Eu estava esperando que desligasse pois eu não iria desligar."

Sorri e lhe escrevi a resposta.

"Temos que resolver isso, porque foi muito difícil desligar e da próxima vez é sua vez."

Eu fui para o meu quarto e Scooby já estava dormindo em sua caminha. Oh, nem para me chamar, Scooby? Eu fui ao meu banheiro e escovei meus dentes, depois fui direito para a cama e olhei novamente o meu celular.

"Da próxima vez?"

Eu sorri de novo. Quantas vezes eu havia sorrido essa noite? Somente essa noite? Não sei mas foram muitas. Lhe enviei o meu endereço e em baixo eu escrevi:

"Espero que você não seja um psicopata pois acabei de lhe dar o meu endereço. E sim, da próxima vez. Boa noite."

Sorri pela enésima vez e adormeci sorrindo, pelo jeito.

 _\- flash back off -_

Lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu ontem a noite me deixou super leve e de bem com a vida. Eu estava com medo, mas estava feliz. Eu não via a hora de falar com Rosalie e com Jasper. Oh e claro, com o meu psiquiatra.

Levantei e estiquei meus braços para cima. Eu nunca mais havia dormido à noite, realmente. Achei muito estranho ter sono para ter conseguido dormir até agora. Que horas são, mesmo?

Olhei para o meu relógio de cabeceira e levei um susto. Oh, que horas Edward iria vir?! Já eram seis horas e isso para mim era bem tarde.

Peguei imediatamente o meu celular e verifiquei se havia alguma mensagem dele. Tinha, e duas!

"Bom dia, garota, já está acordada? Eu acordei cedo demais, pelo jeito. Minha irmã vem aqui em casa em meia hora."

Abri a outra.

"Bella, vou esperar você me responder para podermos sair de casa. Ela já chegou e agora estamos tomando uma xícara de café. Alice está ansiosa em te conhecer e eu lhe disse que não poderia estar mais ansiosa do que eu estou para te ver novamente, mesmo que irá ser por um breve momento. Quando acordar me mande uma mensagem, ok?"

A última tinha sido enviada a dois minutos atrás então eu lhe escrevi depressa.

"Bom dia! Acabei de acordar. Na verdade se não fosse pelo Scooby eu ainda estaria dormindo, haha. Diga um oi para a sua irmã por mim. Eu só vou me trocar e escovar os dentes, mas podem vir que eu estarei pronta quando chegarem, ok?"

Está bem. Vou me trocar. Mas o que eu coloco? Uh! Aquele vestido cinza e básico que eu tenho, ele sempre foi meu escape para acontecimentos que eu não tive tempo para planejar uma roupa melhor.

Na verdade eu tive tempo para pensar ontem a noite, mas a questão aqui é que eu me esqueci completamente de planejar qualquer coisa. E eu não sou de planejar nada, somente a minha roupa. Porque quando se mora sozinha, com a correira da minha rotina, ás vezes é difícil achar facilmente alguma coisa que você precise e ainda por cima que essa peça de roupa esteja passada ou devidamente limpa, se é que me entende.

Fui ao meu closet e peguei o vestido e o vesti, ele tinha as mangas compridas e a saia acabava antes dos joelhos. Como estava frio, coloquei uma meia fina preta e calcei o meu sapato Oxford preto. Ajeitei o meu cabelo, as ondas caiam em minhas costas e por último coloquei o meu blazer vermelho por cima. Exagerado? Não sei, mas não tinha mais tempo para mudar de roupa, então eu suspirei e passei uma maquiagem leve que Rosalie havia me ensinado a usar e eu sempre a uso.

Pronto, eu estava pronta. Faltava o Scooby. O chamei mas não obtive sucesso. Fui até a cozinha e o encontrei comendo. Fui até ele e me agachei.

\- Aí está você, meu príncipe! - ele nem me deu bola, estava muito mais interessado em limpar a sua tigela. Me levantei e peguei o meu celular que eu tinha colocado no bolso do blazer. Tinha uma mensagem.

"Vamos sair da minha casa agora. Os cachorros estão alvoroçados desde que eu contei que você tinha biscoitos."

Eu comecei a rir na cozinha e Scooby me olhou rapidamente mas logo voltou a sua atenção agora para a sua nova obsessão momentânea, o pote de água.

\- Scooby, venha até aqui, quero que você esteja apresentável. Venha! - me agachei e bati nas minha coxas. Ele veio correndo com a sua língua para fora. O peguei no colo e coloquei uma gravatinha vermelha. Eu sempre fazia ele combinar comigo. Apenas Deus sabe o que eu irei fazer quando tiver o meu próprio filho. Esse pensamento me fez lembrar de alguns acontecimentos muito ruins da minha vida e tive que respirar fundo e tentar esquecê-los, eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de começar a chorar agora.

Passei um perfume para cachorros no Scooby. Agora ele estava fofo e cheiroso. Ótimo. Oh, esqueci do meu perfume. Saí correndo para o meu quarto novamente e passei o meu perfume de sempre. Tinha essência de morangos. Eu sempre usava tudo com cheiro de morangos e por incrível que pareça nunca enjoei.

Voltei para a sala e Scooby já estava com um brinquedo na boca.

\- Scooby! Comporte-se, hein? Você terá companhia por algum tempo e… - a campainha tocou e eu fiquei paralisada.

Está bem, Isabella, vá até lá e abra a porta.

Ok!

Olhei no olho mágico e era ele, oh e como estava lindo. Respirei fundo e abri a porta escancarando-a.

Nossos olhos imediatamente se encontraram até que eu percebi uma moça baixinha do seu lado e deduzi que era Alice.

\- Oi! Bom dia, quer dizer… - balancei a cabeça. Edward sorriu para mim.

\- Bella, essa é a minha irmã, Alice, da qual eu falei ontem.

Ela sorriu para mim e me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes idênticos aos do seu irmão. Me assustei quando ela veio me abraçar e circundou o meu corpo com os seus braços magrelos. A abracei de volta e sorri quando ela me soltou.

\- É muito bom te conhecer, Bella! Nossa, Edward não calava a boca um minuto, ele só falava sobre você. Sério, ele consegue ser bem chato quando está obcecado com algo. - eu fiquei muito envergonhada com isso, mas sorri e olhei para Edward que estava olhando sério para Alice, com um olhar perigoso. Alice o olhou e revirou os olhos.

\- É um prazer te conhecer também, Alice. Agora por favor, entrem. - eu abri espaço para que os dois passassem pela porta. Alice entrou e logo encontrou com Scooby que lhe deu a atenção máxima.

Quando Edward estava passando pela porta ele me olhou nos olhos e chegou bem perto. Eu parei de respirar. Ele beijou a minha bochecha e eu suspirei quando senti seus lábios molhados na minha agora fervente bochecha. Para quê usar blush quando se tem Edward?

Ele se afastou e sorriu. Eu sorri afetada, tremendo e mole. Parecia que eu estava drogada.

\- Dormiu bem? - ele me perguntou.

\- Na verdade eu não sei como consegui dormir já que eu nem estava cansada pois ontem eu nem fui trabalhar, mas sim, eu dormi muito bem, obrigada. E você? - falei e sorri.

\- Eu tive problemas para dormir, na verdade, fiquei pensando muito na nossa conversa de ontem a noite e preciso rever alguns pontos com você. - ele disse colocando o indicador ao lado da boca, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa extremamente importante.

Oh, inferno, ele é muito sexy!

\- Isso soa como a revisão de um contrato. - eu disse, tentando soar normal. Mas na verdade eu estava voando.

\- Podemos ter uma reunião, então? - ele me perguntou agora olhando diretamente para mim com as mãos no bolso da calça e oh, ele estava malditamente maravilhoso com aquela calça branca e a blusa azul bebê.

Eu comecei a rir e ele sorriu. Senti algo em minhas pernas e quando olhei para baixo era Scooby pedindo a minha atenção. Me agachei e o peguei no colo. Ele estava muito elétrico e bagunçou o meu cabelo todo, eu comecei a rir e depois a gargalhar pois ele estava me fazendo cócegas enquanto não se mantinha quieto. - Scooby! Comporte-se! Temos visitas, lembra? - eu disse rindo e o colocando no chão.

\- Ele é um amorzinho! - Alice disse chegando mais perto de nós. - Bella, vamos lá conhecer o Biscuí?

\- Sim, claro que sim! - falei e ela passou na nossa frente, abrindo a porta e saiu correndo para fora. Eu olhei para Edward e ele deu de ombros.

\- Essa é a Alice. Vamos? - ele apontou para a porta e eu fui na sua frente.

Enquanto eu andava para encontrar Alice na calçada, senti Edward perto, bem perto. Meus muros são de cerca viva e são bem altos e nós dois ainda não havíamos chegado perto do meu portão de entrada. Senti sua mão roçar na minha mão e eu parei abruptamente fazendo Edward encostar em minhas costas, e com o baque quase que eu caio para frente, mas suas mãos pegam a minha cintura e me viram para ele.

Droga, droga, droga. Ele está perto.

Ele me segurava com uma mão na cintura e a outra subiu para o meu queixo. Eu estava presa em seu olhar e seu hálito de café estava me deixando inebriada. Eu sentia o calor do seu corpo colado no meu e ele estava olhando para os meus lábios e eu não tinha notado que estava mordendo o meu lábio inferior. Imediatamente eu o larguei e engoli em seco. Ele começou a chegar mais perto e quando estávamos a dois centímetros de distância, Edward sorriu travesso e se afastou. Ele estava com um maldito sorriso torto nos lábios.

O quê? O que acabou de acontecer?

\- O que aconteceu? - eu me virei e comecei a seguir ele. - Por quê fez isso? - eu exigi uma resposta, estava frustada. Ele parou no portão e me olhou com aquele sorriso novamente no rosto. Na verdade ele nunca saiu de seu rosto.

\- Eu só estava checando. E Bella, se eu te beijasse agora, eu nunca iria conseguir ir viajar e te deixar aqui. - ele simplesmente disse e voltou a dirigir-se ao seu carro.

Eu estava embasbacada ali, parada.

Cerrei meus punhos. Ah, ele quer guerra?! Pois bem. Saí pisando duro até o carro e vesti o meu melhor sorriso de indiferença quando ele me lançou um olhar curioso e abriu o mesmo sorriso torto. Oh, ele está adorando.

\- Ei Alice, deixe-me me ver eles. - eu perguntei totalmente ignorando Edward e colocando todo o meu foco em Alice.

Ela saiu do carro com os dois no seu colo e devo admitir que eu me apaixonei pelo Biscuí no mesmo momento.

\- Oh, que coisa mais linda! Venha aqui com a Bella, vem! - eu estiquei meus braços. Alice sorriu concordando e me entregou o cão bulldog gordinho. E devo acrescentar: pesado. O levantei na altura da minha cabeça e encostei o meu nariz em seu focinho. - Você é um fofuxo, já te disseram isso? Hum?

\- Bella, ele é bem quieto, não vai incomodar em nada. - Edward me disse e eu tive que olhá-lo.

\- Cachorros não me incomodam nunca, muito pelo contrário, o quanto mais bagunça fizerem, melhor. - eu disse sorrindo.

\- Oh meu Deus, Edward, ela é realmente a sua alma gêmea. - Alice disse dando pulinhos com o filhote em seu colo. Eu olhei para baixo envergonhada e sentindo as minha bochechas esquentarem.

Eu ri um pouco quando escutei Edward tossir. Coloquei Biscuí no chão e peguei o filhote no colo de Alice.

\- E você, docinho? Como está? - Alice estava cochichando no ouvido de Edward quando eu olhei para frente.

Alice deveria ser estudada pela ciência, sério. Como ela conseguia ser assim tão feliz e confiante?

Edward concordou com ela e me lançou aquele olhar. Oh. De novo não.

\- Bella, amanhã Alice vai levar o namorado dela em um encontro duplo e como eu vou estar sozinho em casa… você aceita ser o meu par?

Inferno! O que eu digo agora?

* * *

 **Oi, minhas lindas!**

 **Como foi a semana?**

 **Deixa eu me desculpar por estar postando assim tão tarde, viu? Mas para compensar isso eu vou postar outro capítulo na quarta, provavelmente.**

 **E eu tenho uma novidade! Acabaram as minhas aulas teóricas da auto-escola e, por isso, saio do meu trabalho e vou direito para casa escrever só para vocês. Viu só?**

 **Muito obrigada pelas reviews, foi gratificante lê-las!**

 **Vic P** : _Me desculpa por não conseguir postar antes, viu? Mas é que eu acordo ás cinco e volto dez e meia. Eu juro que não tinha tempo semana passada. Mas vou compensar nessa semana, ok? Beijos!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Pra sempre com você

**Pra sempre com você - Capítulo 3**

Eu encarava Edward, presa em seu olhar. Deixe-me fazer as contas: hoje é sexta, é meu dia de folga da semana e amanhã é minha folga do mês. Eu não tinha escolha e vamos ser claros aqui, não é como se eu realmente não quisesse sair em um encontro com ele. Eu precisa descobrir um pouco mais sobre ele e não sei, existia essa atração magnética entre nós dois que era como se tivéssemos que estar sempre grudados. Que diabos era isso?! Eu estava certa sobre algumas coisas na minha vida e um sentimento como esse eu realmente não estava esperando, ainda mais um assim.. tão devastador!

\- C-Claro! - gaguejei com as bochechas quentes e abaixei o meu olhar do de Edward antes que eu me queimasse feio. Ouviu um gritinho de Alice e um suspiro de… alívio? Esse vindo de Edward.

Olhei para cima novamente e Alice sorriu de orelha a orelha espelhando o sorriso de seu irmão. O que esses dois estavam fazendo comigo? Sorri de volta, algo que estava virando um costume.

\- Vai ser maravilhoso! - Alice bateu palmas e veio me abraçar. Eu acho que ela pensava que eu não iria aceitar, pela sua felicidade. - Ok, agora precisamos ir, Eddie!

Eu olhei para Edward segurando um riso por causa do apelido e ele me lançou um olhar de predador, quase perdi o equilíbrio. Jesus, eu não posso nem brincar com ele com olhares e ele já vem me afetando. Isso não é justo.

Alice veio me abraçar apertado e antes de me soltar, ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. - Foi ótimo te conhecer, futura cunhada! E amanhã eu venho te ajudar a se arrumar, peguei o seu número com Edward.

Soltei uma risadinha tímida e ela me entendeu, logo soprando beijos para os cachorros e para mim antes de entrar no banco do carona do carro.

Eu segurei com força as guias dos cachorros e encarei Edward. Por quê eu estava tão nervosa, com raiva e maluca por ele ao mesmo tempo? Ele sorriu para mim chegando mais perto e rapidamente beijou a minha testa, um gesto tão doce que me fez vacilar e querer que ele ficasse hoje comigo. Nota mental: quando estou perto dele o meu humor oscila de uma forma psicologicamente não saudável.

\- Cuide-se meu bem, amanhã cedo venho buscar os cachorros e vou te levar para tomar café da manhã. Conversaremos antes disso. - ele já estava na frente da porta do motorista abrindo-a, fiquei de boca aberta e sem saber o que responder, quando ele se foi dando duas buzinadas.

Eu nunca havia me sentido assim por ninguém. Mesmo! Todos os meus namorados até agora ainda não eram homens. Eles eram crianças, moleques em comparação a Edward.

Amanhã será o café da manhã e o encontro, vou vê-lo duas vezes no mesmo dia! Eu já estava ansiosa.

Caminhei rapidamente com os cachorros para dentro de casa, fechando o portão e depois a porta atrás de mim. Como a minha casa já era adaptada para o Scooby brincar sem se machucar, deixei os três livres pela casa. O único lugar proibido era o meu quarto, pois Scooby tinha ciúmes de sua caminha até com a Belinha, a cachorra de Rosalie que colocou o nome de sua cadela em minha homenagem, fofa ela, não é? Ugh.

Foi só pensar nela que eu ouço a porta dos fundos ranger.

\- Bella, você está com visitas? - Rosalie perguntou alto, abrindo um pouco mais a minha porta dos fundos, provavelmente para espiar.

\- Não tem ninguém, entre! - falei alto. Escutei seus habituais saltos tilintarem pelo meu piso da cozinha.

Rosalie me descobriu desabrigada a sete anos atrás. Sem ela a minha vida com toda certeza não seria essa. Na época, eu estava toda machucada e me escondendo do eu ex namorado abusivo. Rosalie é simplesmente a razão por hoje eu estar viva e saudável.

A minha vida começou a ficar ruim quando eu tinha quinze anos de idade e era apenas uma garota inocente como se deve ser. Naquele ano aconteceu o fato que desencadeou tudo de ruim para mim. A minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro quando simplesmente esqueceu de usar o cinto. Ela foi jogada para frente e acabou sendo arremessada a mais de dez metros longe do seu carro. Meu pai, sendo um oficial, um policial, um sujeito que cumpre as leis e segue as ordens, ficou perplexo e desorientado por dois meses e aí começaram os seus casos com a bebida.

Minha vida era um completo inferno! Eu era responsável por tudo. Casa, contas e meu pai. Lembrando que eu na época tinha apenas quinze anos e estava lidando com a morte da minha mãe tão amável e carinhosa que por causa de um bêbado na rodovia e seu inocente esquecimento havia nos deixado de uma forma tão dolorosa.

Papai começou a me bater depois que eu joguei as garrafas de bebida pelo ralo da cozinha. Eu estava na pior. Na escola não era diferente. Até que eu conheci Mike Newton. Ele era o bad boy da escola e mais velho, em torno de quatro anos mais velho. Fugi de casa com ele e fomos morar em um trailer na cidade de Westport, fora da jurisdição do meu pai. Lhe entreguei a minha virgindade e não foi nada romântico, na verdade foi horrível. Chorei por semanas e sentia dores incômodas pois ele não foi nada gentil comigo, mas quem era eu e qual era a minha mentalidade na época para saber que isso era motivo o suficiente para saber que ele não se importava comigo? Eu não sabia. Arranjei um emprego embora não ter terminado os meus estudos, trabalhei em um hotel como arrumadeira. Até que um belo dia, encontro Mike com outra, em nossa cama. Peguei minhas coisas e fui embora.

Comecei do zero novamente, agora em outra cidade, Port Angeles. Comecei como bar-tender em um bar de beira de estrada e foi lá que eu conheci James. Ele parecia boa pinta, então eu comecei a me relacionar com ele. Namoramos por um tempo até ele me pedir em casamento e eu aceitar. Alugamos uma casa e depois de um casamento feito somente no civil, estávamos casados e eu me sentia feliz ao lado dele.

Até que ele arranjou alguns amigos não muito bons e James iniciou a usar drogas. Das pesadas. O seu humor variava a cada minuto e, eu havia descoberto que estava grávida! Estava muito feliz pois eu sempre quis ter um filho. Era um sonho. Eu nunca pensei sobre casar... mas filhos, oh, sim! Eu contei para James e ele ficou muito feliz com a notícia e conseguiu parar de usar drogas e se endireitar novamente. Mas durou apenas um mês e meio. Pela segunda vez na minha vida, eu fui traída e descobri isso por causa das contas do cartão de crédito que continham registros de gastos em motéis baratos da região. O detalhe é que ele nunca havia me levado ao motel antes.

Tentei arrancar dele as coisas e joguei a conta do cartão de crédito em sua cara. Ele não reagiu muito bem e começou a me bater. Primeiro ele me empurrou contra uma prateleira de vidro e eu me cortei inteira. Aí começaram as acusações contra mim. Basicamente ele disse que era tudo culpa minha. O pior foi que eu acreditei nele e tentei me desculpar mas ele disse que não, que não tinha mais volta. Como eu estava sentada no chão, foi fácil para ele apenas me chutar. E foi o que fez, uma vez, duas vezes. Repetidas vezes até que ele se cansou. Na mesma hora eu senti uma dor terrível e não eram dos seus chutes covardes. Eu sabia que havia perdido meu bebê. Simplesmente fiquei sem chão e nos divorciamos. Eu nunca dei parte na polícia, nem meu pai sabia disso tudo. Parece até brincadeira, mas depois disso tudo ele ainda me pediu para voltar com ele. Rosalie me encontrou antes que eu o fizesse. Ela é meu anjo da guarda.

Rose balançou as suas mãos na minha frente, me tirando das minhas lembranças. Sorri para ela e ela ergueu sua sobrancelha bem desenhada para mim.

\- O que aconteceu com você? Está sorrindo agora? O que aconteceu? Conseguiu um aumento? - ela começou a jogar as perguntas em cima de mim e eu enruguei a minha testa, confusa.

\- Não posso sorrir, por acaso? - me joguei em cima do sofá e comecei a tirar os sapatos para colocar os pés em cima do sofá.

\- Hummm.- Rosalie sentou-se no mesmo sofá e virou todo o seu corpo para mim. - Essa defensiva soa como 'eu conheci alguém e estou sorrindo para as paredes'. - ela disse com aquele olhar de 'estou te julgando'.

\- Oh, Rose, pare, está bem? Nem vai dar em nada. Ele é muito certo para mim. Eu sou uma loucura. - tampei o meu rosto com as mãos.

Eu estava um pouco chateada de ter que falar isso em voz alta. Mas era verdade. Eu era a perdedora, aquela que fica nas arquibancadas. Não como na música da Taylor Swift, eu era uma perdedora de verdade.

\- Uh, então é isso mesmo? Bella! Isso é maravilhoso! Quando eu o conhecerei? - Rosalie me olhou animada.

\- Você precisa se acalmar. Eu nem o conheço direito ainda e nós nunca saímos. - falei e dei uma pausa, olhando para os meus pés. - Rose, eu estou com medo. - eu disse sincera. Ela sempre soube as coisas certas para me falar.

\- Mas como vocês se conheceram? Espere… - Rosalie olhou para os cachorros perto de nós. - Quem são esses dois? Você adotou?

\- Foi assim que nos conhecemos, por causa deste filhotinho marrom aqui. - apontei para o cãozinho que dormia tranquilamente no meu tapete. - Eu encontrei ele ontem a noite chorando embaixo do carro de Edward. E a história se resume em: ele é veterinário, quer minha ajuda para achar o dono deste cãozinho, nós conversamos muito ontem a noite até tarde, ele deixou o cachorro dele comigo pois foi viajar, eu conheci a irmã dele que se chama Alice e é baixinha e amanhã eu tenho dois encontros com ele. Foi tudo muito rápido. Eu nem o conheço por 24 horas completas. Como isso é possível? Nunca vai dar certo. Você não acredita o quão certinho ele é. - eu suspirei - E eu sou essa pessoa que por fora é normal mas por dentro é toda quebrada e colada com band-aids. Ninguém quer namorar alguém com tanta bagagem, Rose.

\- Bella, eu não acredito… - Rosalie me olhou incrédula, como se houvesse descoberto a cura do câncer ou Alzheimer. - O homem que você conheceu ontem é Edward Cullen, o veterinário Ed?

\- Você já o conhece? - eu perguntei devagar, me virando para ela.

\- Oh meu Deus, Bella! Lembra daquele encontro as cegas que eu tinha te arranjado a dois anos atrás? Que você teve que viajar por causa da faculdade… - Rosalie gesticulava com suas unhas vermelhas.

\- Sim…

\- Era Edward. O seu par no encontro. - ela sorriu amplamente e veio me abraçar. - Oh Bella, isso só pode ser destino. E eu sabia que iria dar certo. Meu instinto nunca falha.

\- Rose, você só pode estar de brincadeira! Ele é o tal veterinário que deixou Emmett com ciúmes? Eu não posso acreditar! - eu disse tampando a minha boca, eu não poderia acreditar.

\- Sim, é ele mesmo! - ela sorriu e olhou rapidamente no seu relógio de pulso. - Essas coisas acontecem com quem merece, sabe? Eu acho que você merece demais, Bella. Você é a pessoa mais pura que eu conheço em todo esse mundo e olhe só o tanto que você já sofreu! A vida já foi cruel o suficiente para você, de agora em diante vai ser tudo como arco-íris. É só você deixar se permitir a sonhar que as coisas apenas acontecem.

\- Rose, eu não acredito nessas coisas, você sabe.

\- Eu sei, docinho. Você está cética por conta de tudo o que você já vivenciou. Mas deixa eu lhe dizer uma coisa. - Rosalie chegou bem perto de mim e cochichou, como se aquilo fosse um grande segredo. - A vida não é para ser assim tão difícil.

\- Rose... - ela não me deixou terminar.

\- Ok! Eu preciso ir, Bê! - ela levantou-se em um impulso.

\- Onde você está indo?

\- Bom, olhe, o meu ursão vai me levar para tomar o café da manhã em algum lugar que ele diz querer conhecer mas eu nem lembro o nome do local. Bom, tanto faz, eu só quero estar com ele e, provavelmente é comida gorda e eu terei que maneirar bastante!

\- Você já é magra demais, Rosalie, não precisa se cuidar tanto assim. Você faz academia todos os dias! E por favor, não me humilhe com esse corpo.

Rosalie riu e disse adeus, a desejei um ótimo café da manhã e prometi passar na casa dela para ver se Belinha estava bem mais tarde, pois eu sabia que eles poderiam demorar muitas horas.

Eram apenas oito e meia da manhã e eu estava entediada. Me levantei e comecei a arrumar casa. Não satisfeita limpei o chão, lavei roupa, passei aspirador e limpei todos os vidros. Fiz tudo isso em uma hora e ainda estava muito cedo e eu realmente não queria pensar em Edward. Resolvi que estava infeliz em casa sozinha então eu alimentei os cachorros, joguei vários brinquedinhos para que eles pudessem se divertir. Depois me dirigi para a cozinha, saindo pela minha porta dos fundos e fui até o portão que separava a minha casa e a de Rosalie. Nós não morávamos no mesmo terreno, mas sim uma do lado da outra. Para solucionar as coisas nós mandamos fazer um portão nos nossos muros ao fundo de nossas casas, assim era como se vivêssemos no mesmo terreno. Eles sempre estavam aqui e eu sempre estava lá. Não me entenda mal, nós sabíamos respeitar a privacidade uma da outra, mas bem no início eu estava muito perdida e precisa de cuidados pelo menos 20 horas por dia já que eu conseguia dormir só 4 horas por noite.

Após verificar como a Belinha estava, fiz um cafuné nela e nós duas tiramos algumas fotos, eu enviei para Rosalie por mensagem. Antes de sair lhe dei mais comida e água.

Logo sabendo que todos os que precisavam dos meus cuidados estavam bem, eu fui para o meu quarto e coloquei a minha roupa de ginástica. Uma calça legue preta e uma blusa soltinha de meia manga cinza. Calcei meus tênis da Nike brancos e prendi o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo mal arrumado.

Quando voltei para a sala pronta para sair, Jacob estava sentado no meu sofá. Eu levei um susto.

\- Porra, Jake, que susto! - eu disse depois de parar na entrada da sala, colocando uma mão no meu peito, tentando me acalmar.

\- Nossa, Bells. Eu também estou bem feliz em te ver, não esperava tudo isso de você. - ele disse com aquele sorriso de bobo que ele tinha. Se eu fosse esperta, eu poderia ter me perdido naquele sorriso.

\- Desculpa, mas é que você sabe como eu sou assustada, não sabe? - falei.

\- Eu sempre entro assim, sem bater. Eu tenho todas as suas chaves, você lembra disso? - ele falou.

\- Jacob, eu sei disso. Credo, pare de implicar com o meu susto e venha cá me dar um abraço! - eu disse.

Meu amigo levantou do sofá e veio me abraçar. O recebi de braços abertos e o apertei forte. Jesus, ele parecia mais malhado do que de costume.

\- Jake, tomar bomba não faz bem, você sabe, não é? - eu disse me afastando para vê-lo de perto.

\- Bella, eu trabalho em uma academia como personal trainer. Se eu não estiver em forma ninguém vai me querer como treinador.

\- Mas eu prefiro você como engenheiro mecânico. - fiz beicinho.

\- E é por isso que eu estou fazendo engenharia mecânica. - ele sorriu para mim.

\- Seu bobo, não é por mim. É por você. - pisquei e sorri, ele devolveu o sorriso. - Ok, eu vou sair para correr e quando voltar nós vamos conversar, ok?

\- Está bem, Bella, vá e me deixe sozinho cuidando das suas coisas. - ele disse rindo um pouco e apontando para os cachorros. Ele falava assim mas amava cachorros tanto quanto eu.

\- Viu só, o que seria de mim sem você, Jacob? Você é o melhor amigo do mundo! - eu disse já abrindo a porta da frente.

Saí de casa com os fones de ouvido e o meu celular fixado no meu braço. Coloquei a música bem alta e comecei a correr. Eu era bem magricela e não tinha quase nada de músculos o que não era muito bom, porque se eu continuasse assim eu ficaria flácida. Então quando eu tinha tempo, eu simplesmente corria até não saber mais onde eu estava. Era costume fazer isso.

Depois de 45 minutos, inconscientemente, eu estava correndo para um lugar onde eu sempre amei estar e me sentia em casa. O hospital. Entrei e logo fui para o vestiário tomar um banho, depois disso coloquei meus habituais pijamas de hospital que no caso do nosso hospital era verde claro. Sai pelos corredores e bati o meu ponto, eu queria estar ali pelo menos por umas três horas, não iria me fazer mal, não é?

Cheguei na recepção já tão conhecida por mim e logo sorri quando avistei Jasper escorado no balcão com um prontuário na mão.

\- Oi Jasper. - ele olhou rapidamente por cima de seu ombro e sorriu surpreso quando me avistou chegando no balcão.

\- Oi Bella! Que surpresa! A moça não deveria estar no seu dia de folga? Este que por um milagre está radiante e ensolarado na chuvosa Seattle? - ele me olhou levantando uma grossa sobrancelha loira.

\- Eu preciso me distrair. - eu disse, nervosa. - Amanhã eu tenho dois encontros e eu já pensei em tudo, menos nos encontros e eu estou muito nervosa. - soltei tudo de uma vez.

Eu havia me aproximado muito de Jasper em todo esse tempo em que eu trabalhava no hospital. Eu não sei como explicar, mas as batalhas dele poderiam se comparar com as minhas. Éramos parecidos nesse aspecto e eu não sei como, mas ele sempre me deixava tranquila com as suas palavras. Quando eu estava perto de Jasper o meu humor simplesmente mudava drasticamente, e eu adorava isso nele. Ele é um grande amigo.

Ele riu de mim e me entregou um prontuário ficando sério imediatamente. - Eu quero saber disso depois, no almoço. - e desapareceu com mais dois prontuários em baixo do braço, praticamente correndo.

Respirei fundo e sorri. Abri o prontuário e já sabia o que teria que fazer. Fui para o quarto andar, a ala pediátrica e me dirigi para o quarto 412. O nome do paciente era Seth Clearwater e ele tinha apenas dez anos de idade mas com vários problemas de saúde.

Entrei no seu quarto e ele estava lendo algum livro, quando me viu logo abriu um sorriso.

\- Isabella! - ele disse sorrindo.

\- Ei, Seth! Como está hoje? - perguntei já chegando ao lado de sua cama e checando o monitor.

\- Você não está de folga, hoje? Ou ainda está de plantão? Não te vi ontem. - Seth me conhecia fazia muito tempo por conta da sua doença e logo descobriu todos os meus horários e turnos de trabalho.

\- Eu resolvi vim te ver, Seth, eu morreria de saudade de você. Ontem eu não vim trabalhar, tirei um folga atrasada do mês passado. - eu disse sorrindo para ele, puxando o meu aparelho de pressão do pescoço e ajustando em seu braço.

\- Mesmo que eu fosse o seu namorado de verdade eu não acreditaria nisso, Bella. - Seth disse me olhando com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Ano passado ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei. Ele era um garoto muito gentil e carinhoso, mas não tinha muito o amor de seus pais, que quase nunca apareciam para visitá-lo.

Depois de Seth eu me dirigi para a recepção da pediatria e busquei pelo próximo prontuário. E depois para o próximo, e depois outro e mais outros. Não sei quantos pacientes eu atendi, mas foram vários. Foi sempre a mesma coisa e eu fiquei agradecida por não ter nenhuma intercorrência. O próximo prontuário era de Lily Bolton, uma garotinha de quatro anos de idade que está em coma agora já por 30 dias e eu iria trocar o dreno dela. Eu sempre me imaginei enfermeira pediátrica por vários motivos, mas o principal era pelo fato de amar crianças. O problema era que sempre me apegava aos pequeninos.

Mas quem não iria, não é?

Passei pelo seu quarto com todos os equipamentos que eu iria precisar em minhas mãos. Dr. Carlisle estava lá dentro do quarto de Lily olhando fixamente para o monitor da paciente. Ele não notou minha presença até eu fazer barulho com a bandeja.

\- Olá Isabella. Não notei você entrando. - ele disse sorrindo levemente para mim mas logo voltando sua atenção para o monitor da paciente.

\- Houve melhora no estado dela, doutor?- perguntei colocando as luvas e começando a retirar os equipamentos dos plásticos.

\- Melhora ainda não, mas os números estão oscilando. Isso é um bom sinal. Quer dizer que ela está lutando para voltar a consciência. Ou é isso que queremos acreditar, não é. - ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

\- Eu não sou de acreditar em fé e sonhos, mas eu sempre rezo pela Lily. - eu disse, olhando para as minhas mãos.

\- Espero que te ouçam então, senhorita Isabella, porque um anjinho desses não pode só ter quatro anos de vida por causa de homem imprudente no trânsito. - ele disse transtornado, eu conseguia dizer isso por causa de sua voz.

\- Eu espero também, doutor. - eu disse já retirando o dreno da paciente para esvaziar o recipiente. Dr. Carlisle acenou com a cabeça e se retirou do quarto.

Suspirei e terminei meu trabalho com a Lily. Após sair do seu quarto e fui até o balcão para atualizar o prontuário da paciente. Eu estava distraída de tudo mas concentrada enquanto escrevia. Olhei no meu relógio e já eram dez para o meio dia! Pensando no meu almoço com Jasper e pensando também em um Jacob preocupado e sem notícias, me apressei escrevendo as últimas palavras e fechando o prontuário, quando eu olhei para frente, me deparei com quem eu não estava pensando mas sim tentando ignorar em minha cabeça.

Edward estava de pé no outro lado do balcão falando despreocupadamente com o Dr. Carlisle. Como eles se conheciam? E que diabos, todos que eu conhecia em minha vida conheciam Edward menos eu até ontem? Eu realmente estava confusa. Eu não estava pronta para conversar com ele, não depois daquele quase beijo do qual ele recuou. Eu nem tinha pensando nos prós e contras de tudo isso. Além do mais eu precisa conversar com Jacob sobre ele. Droga! Eles estão se virando para mim. Faça algo, Isabella!

De propósito, deixei cair minha caneta e me abaixei rapidamente para pegá-la, respirei fundo e comecei a engatinhar para o outro lado, saindo de fininho da sala da qual ele estava. Quando eu estava quase lá, eu percebo alguém atrás de mim.

\- Bella? - era ele, droga! Ele me viu fazer esse fiasco? Olhei por cima do ombro e sorri de leve me levantando logo após. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos. Minha memória realmente não fazia jus a cor de seus olhos. Eram realmente muito mais bonitos de perto.

\- Eu estava apenas procurando a caneta que eu deixei cair. - sorri amarelo já sentindo minhas mãos suarem frio.

\- Essa que você está segurando? - ele disse apontando para a minha mão, que eu instantemente levantei e olhei indignada.

\- Olhe só a minha cabeça! - eu disse sem graça rindo como um boba. Ele riu de mim e parecia que o seu sorriso brilhava para mim. Isso estava me deixando tonta. - Eu não sei como consegui esse emprego, perco as coisas que eu estou segurando.

\- Tem certeza que está bem? Não sei, não me parece normal. - ele disse me olhando mas seu sorriso agora se suavizou. - Mesmo que te conheço a apenas algumas horas. - ele disse chegando mais perto e meu ar simplesmente se foi. Só pode ser brincadeira, ele mexia demais comigo.

Chegando mais perto, ele pegou o meu queixo e levantou delicadamente com as pontas de seus dedos compridos, eu pude sentir seu hálito de café soprando em meu rosto. Me encarou com aqueles olhos e eu tremia, literalmente. Minhas pernas estavam feito gelatina.

\- Eu-Eu estou bem, Edward, é só que… - eu comecei a falar e alguém me interrompeu. Eu agradeci mentalmente mesmo não sabendo de quem se tratava. Edward me largou rapidamente e minha pele ficou formigando bem onde seus dedos me tocaram.

Quando dei por mim, Edward estava abraçando a Dra. Esme, isso me deixou realmente confusa.

Oh.

Oh, não.

Não pode ser.

Carlisle e Esmes Cullen! Como pude ser tão cega?! Eles eram os pais de Edward.

\- Olá querido, como está? Eu estava pensando em fazer um jantar amanhã, o que você acha? - ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

\- Amanhã não será possível, mãe. Eu e Alice temos planos. - ele disse gentilmente para Dra. Esme, que balançou a cabeça em descrença.

\- Vocês dois, hein! Nem para ir lá em casa de vez em quando. - eu sorri ao ouvir a Dra. Esme proferir aquelas palavras para Edward, ela sempre foi tão gentil com todos aqui no hospital, nunca a ouvi repreendendo alguém. Naquele momento eu pude identificar todas as semelhanças que estavam na minha frente esse tempo todo.

\- Prometo que vamos assim que pudermos, mãe. Mas é que esse programa realmente é muito importante. - ele disse me olhando de relance e me deixando imediatamente sem graça, pois Dra. Esme captou seu olhar.

\- Bella, você conhece meu filho, Edward? - ela perguntou gentilmente sorrindo para mim.

\- Oh sim, na verdade nos conhecemos ontem, Dra. - eu disse devolvendo o seu sorriso.

\- Para com isso, Bella, eu já cansei de lhe dizer para me chamar de Esme. Você é como se fosse a minha filha, sabe disso. - Dra. Esme sempre cuidou de mim, em várias maneiras. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que realmente me conheciam bem. Conhecia meu passado. Aquele que eu não contava.

\- Está bem, Esme. - eu disse sorrindo para ela.

-Esme, eu preciso te mostrar um caso que chegou mais cedo e preciso de uma consulta sua. - Dr. Carlisle falou olhando para a Dra.

-Oh sim, vamos lá. - ela disse e olhou para mim e depois para Edward. - Ora, ora. Por quê eu nunca pensei nisso antes? - e saiu com Dr. Carlisle me deixando confusa e Edward sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes, olhando para o chão.

-Minha mãe sempre sutil. - ele diz olhando na direção em que seus pais estavam indo.

-Sua mãe é incrível, Edward. - eu disse a ele, sentindo aquele carinho enorme que eu sempre senti pela Esme, ela realmente me lembrava muito a minha mãe e como eu sentia falta dela.

-Bella, você vai almoçar agora? - ele me perguntou e eu imediatamente olhei para o meu relógio de pulso.

\- São meio dia e cinco! Eu tenho que me apressar… - o olhei e ele parecia confuso mas como eu iria explicar que eu tinha dois homens esperando para almoçar comigo? - Meu amigo que trabalha aqui no hospital está me esperando no refeitório para almoçar comigo.

-Tudo bem, eu vou mandar uma mensagem para o Jasper, pode ser que ele esteja no horário de almoço também e…

-Espera! - eu o interrompi e coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios. - Você conhece o Jasper? - perguntei incrédula.

-Hummmm… - Edward gemeu em meu dedo e sorriu.

Oh. Soltei seus lábios.

-Ufa… Garota, você tem força no dedo, hein? - ele abriu um sorriso e lá estava eu de novo, zonza. - É... sim. Ele é o par de Alice amanhã.

Eu não posso acreditar! Deus.

-Estou começando a achar que é mesmo destino, Eddizinho. - eu falo seriamente e ele me olha com aquele olhar perigoso.

Puxa, que clima é esse? Eu não poderia estar com essa vontade louca de avançar em cima dele depois do ele me fez hoje de manhã.

E espera… O que ele está fazendo aqui na cidade sendo que ele deveria estar com sua irmã tratando dos bichos dos sogros dela? Sogros que são na verdade os pais de Jasper.

Edward me puxa pela mão enquanto eu divagava e me leva para um consultório perto do corredor onde estávamos. Quando entramos ele larga a minha mão e tranca a porta atrás de nós.

Me viro para ele e ele está com aquele olhar que me deixa bêbada. Estou começando a entender que só ele pode fazer isso comigo. Ele está encarando meus lábios. Oh.

Ele vem em minha direção pisando duro e coloca as mãos nos dois lados do meu rosto e cola nossos lábios. Eu me surpreendo mas logo estou movendo meus lábios com os seus. Ele me puxa para mais perto apertando firmemente a minha cintura e a outra mão continua a segurar meu rosto. Logo minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos os bagunçando um pouco mais.

Eu nunca havia sido beijado dessa forma. Era como se realmente houvesse paixão em um beijo. Nunca acreditei nessas coisas e esses sentimentos que as pessoas dizem ter em um simples beijo. Para mim sempre foi uma forma de trocar saliva. Mas com Edward era totalmente diferente e eu pude sentir tudo isso o que eu já ouvi falar, o que Rose fala sobre beijos.

Ele estava pedindo passagem com a sua língua e eu imediatamente cedi, suspirando em seus braços. Gemi quando enquanto ele explorava a minha boca e acariciava a minha língua como se fossemos morrer no próximo minuto. Eu realmente o deseja como eu nunca desejei nenhum homem em toda a minha vida.

Depois de alguns minutos nos separamos para conseguirmos respirar, eu estava sem fôlego algum. Edward encostou sua testa na minha e suspirou.

-Bella…

-Humm?

-Você está me deixando louco em menos de 24 horas.

-Oh, me desculpe pelo seu apelido… - Edward me interrompeu dessa vez.

-Não estou falando do apelido.

-Não?

Ele me olhou de novo e eu senti aquele aperto no na minha barriga. Isso era algo novo para mim. Eu não estava entendendo todos esses sentimentos que eu estava sentindo agora que eu estava em seus braços.

\- Não. Estou falando dessa minha vontade de não te largar nunca mais. - ele disse me olhando e eu perdi o equilíbrio.

* * *

 **Já vou começar me desculpando, está bem? Eu realmente não estava inspirada e foi por isso que eu demorei tanto tempo para postar esse capítulo. Além do mais, minha vida está bem confusa e estou tentando manejar tudo, sabe? Estou chegando tarde todos os dias por causa da auto-escola e fico muito cansada fisicamente e mentalmente. Maaaaas, eu estou de volta! Yeyyy.**

 **Por favor, me contem o que acharam desse capítulo, ok?**

 **Beijos e até logo!**


End file.
